Third Guard To The Left
by Yehuda
Summary: He was just another one of her guards, unimportant, unnecessary protection. Why would the all powerful Queen of ice need guards anyway? He had been there for months he was just another one of the unnamed guards. But what happens when the unnamed third guard to the left risks everything to save the queen? How will this change their relationship?
1. Intro 1

I'd tell you not to judge me but we both know you will anyway. Anyway I'm new at this...

Oh yea and my sister reminded me to do this...I do not own any of the rights to Disney or Frozen, or somethin like that.

introduction

...

Forges journal

looking back on it I can't help but wonder why I did it. I mean I'm generally not the type of guy to take an arrow for someone. Especially someone who had just humiliated and fired me. I mean, sure she's beautiful but there is plenty of beautiful girls in the world. And yea she is the the queen I was sent to "guard with my life" but technically I was fired the previous day, I literally had no reason to jump in front of that arrow. I was her guard for almost a year and she barely even noticed me. Again No reason, what so ever, seriously why am I even in this god forsaken place, it's cold ninety percent of the year, the people have no sense of humor and don't even get me started on the smell.

When Prince Eugene had told me I was be sent to guard the ice queen as a sign of good faith between the nations I thought he just didn't like the queen very much. But no, he literally meant the all powerful queen of ice. Next time I'm back in corona i am goin to kill him. Yup I am going to kill the prince. I am going to kill him to death...painfully. She's unfriendly, strict, and (no pun intended) cold. There was no reason for me to save her...but I did.

Maybe it was the way she smiled when she didn't think anyone was looking, or the way she thought of everyone else's happiness before thinking of her own. Maybe it was because behind the wall she put up around herself there was a normal girl. A girl that clenched her hands together when she was afraid and fretted over the tiniest details. The only thing she cared more about than her people was her sister, she grew up alone and found her own path to becoming strong. In retrospect it probably was a good decision, and as far as taking an arrow for some one goes I think queen Elsa was a very good choice,and if i hadn't of saved her who knows where i would be now. But I'm getting ahead of myself, the story of queen Elsa and myself started nearly six months earlier...

...


	2. Intro 2

Almost ready to actually start this story this is a work in progress and again I'm new at dis. Oh yea, and thanks for my first review ever Eclipse.

introduction part two.

Elsa's diary

I can't believe Anna, why can't she just be more professional. She ruined our treaty with the East Aisles, she just barged in covered is snow insisting that I come see something "AMAZING" she found out in the forest. She just does whatever she wants without thinking! God she just makes me soo angry sometimes. The ambassador didn't think that we were taking this seriously and rudely told Anna that "this is a place for adults, not immature little girls." i may have lost my temper a little with that...i kinda froze most of the room. Needless to say he left rather quickly. One of the guards at the entrance actually tripped him on his way out! I did not see witch guard it was i think it was the one with that really dark hair, I must remember to thank him later.

I really think that all these guards are unnecessary, I mean do I really need them? I am powerful enough to defend myself. Ever since our alliance with the kingdom of Corona, their king has been sending military aid to us " to show good faith" he says but I think he just worries about Anna and me. I know he and my father were good friends, but I don't know why he's so worried. Arendelle has always been a peaceful country why would anyone want to attack us?

It's such a beautiful night I think maybe I'll go outside and have a of fun, it's been a while since I really let loose. It really is great I don't have to hide my powers anymore, the more I use them the better control I have! I can't believe I ever thought of It as a curse.


	3. Chapter One

**Here we go chapter one, took me way longer than I thought it would…**

…

A cloaked figure ran, flames growing hotter as he barreled through the burning village. The screams of inhabitants of the village surrounded him as he dashed madly through the chaos.

"Oh god please someone help me!" a woman screamed as she desperately tried to extinguish the fire consuming her home. He didn't so much as bat an eyelash as he ran by and out of the village. He kept running far into the surrounding forest unrelenting. He showed no signs of stopping until he approached the top of a hill overlooking the flaming village. A group of men awaited him, their faces hidden in the darkness. One of the men was kneeling on the ground his hands tied and a blindfold over his eyes. He came to a halt before the men eying the prisoner indifferently. The largest of the men pushed his way through the group towards him anger plain as day on his face.

"What the hell did you do boy, burning the place down wasn't part of the plan!" the man yelled angrily.

The cloaked figure eyed him, casually.

"I improvised," he replied smirking at the larger man.

"How many innocent people do you think got caught in that fire? Do you even realize what..."

"I don't care," he interrupted nonchalantly "It's not my problem if they didn't get out fast enough, it's theirs."

The man shook in anger stepping toward the younger boy menacingly, only to be stopped by a firm hand.

"Enough Gregory, he had a job to do and he did it, that's all." said a hooded man beside Gregory.

"This isn't what we're supposed to be about Cane, we're not supposed to be the bad guys, we're supposed to be the heroes." Gregory shouted gaining nods of approval from the rest of the men.

With a face carved from stone the cloaked man turned towards the village, watching it burn.

"heroes huh?" he said quietly, The screams so far in the distance seemed so strange to him, just minutes before they were so loud, so piercing. Now they were just whispers on the wind. 'Funny how that works...'he thought to himself before turning to look at the prisoner.

"What have I told you about loose ends?" the figure asked coldly glaring at Cane,

Cane paused glancing from him to the prisoner.

"He's not exactly a threat to us, I thought we would just leave him." he replied avoiding the younger man's eyes.

Slowly the cloaked figure walked over to the prisoner, looking down on him, he drew the long knife from its sheath tied to his belt. Raising the knife high above the kneeling prisoner.

"Everything is a threat to you..." he said simply.

The knife came down.

...

Forge bolted awake sweat dripping from his brow, tremors coursing through his entire body.

"Another nightmare" he muttered as he whipped the sweat from his face. Getting up he walked over to the mirror across his room staring into his reflection.

'I look like hell' he thought to himself. His eyes were red and bloodshot; sleep rarely came easy to him these days.

Forge was nineteen and of average height and build, he was well toned but had yet to grow into full adulthood. Forge eyed his reflection passively his bright blue eyes scanning the image in the mirror.

"So many things change..." he whispered to himself as he ran his hand through his unkempt hair remembering when it had been much shorter with menacing war stripes shaved into the sides. Forge shook his head vigorously, clearing his mind of such thoughts.

'I have a job to do now, and it won't do to be late on the first day...not that I particularly care for this job, if you could even call it a job' he sighed gloomily.

Forge had been reassigned to guard duty the previous month, leaving his newfound home in Corona to travel across the sea to help guard the newly allied queen of Arondale. 'At least it was warm there' he thought. Although it did get him away from his family witch was a much needed bonus. Forge was one of twelve guards selected to be sent to Arondale. Hand-picked by the king, and in his case, the prince. The prince had specifically picked forge for the job on the account that he "has experience dealing with magic".

'just because my sisters know a bit of magic doesn't mean I understand it better than the next guy...all I really know is that it's effected by your emotions...' he thought as he dressed himself in his armor. He hated the weight and restriction the armor gave him, it made him feel clumsy and useless. He had removed many of the smaller pieces such as knee and elbow plates. Not noticeable on first glance, he still blended in quite well with the rest of the Corona guard. He belted on his standard issue sword, the pinnacle of uselessness it hung off his left hip. The sword was awkward and His hands didn't fit the grip, it was dull and poorly weighted. More useful as a letter opener in his opinion. Finally he retrieved his knife from where he had left it next to his bed. Long, dark and serrated he returned it to the sheath located on the back of his waist. The handle stood out far enough so that he would be able to reach it in a moment's notice. With one last look at his reflection he strode out into the daylight.

...

Forge walked thought the early morning streets of Arondale lost in thought. He hadn't realized how early it was when he had awoke. The Oceanside kingdom capital fascinated him; it was much more open than the streets of Corona. It was smaller than the grand cities of Corona but larger than any cities he had yet seen. It had been two days since he had arrived at Arondale and from what he had seen the people were friendly, the guards forgiving, and ports were open to all visitors. 'The fools' he thought darkly. 'It wasn't exactly their fault' he reminded himself 'the new queen was being way to trusting of her neighbors. She was all for opening the gates to all who wanted entry, this was the main reason the king had sent a squad of his best men to guard her under the false pretense of "showing good faith between countries and whatnot" as the king would say. We both knew that the world was a much more unforgiving and cruel place, the witch hunts had only recently calmed down and there were still countries that vehemently opposed magic of any kind. One name in particular jumped out on that list...Cerberus. A military superpower boarding the Easter Aisles, the three kings of Cerberus disagreed about everything with one outstanding exception, anyone with magic and anyone affiliated with users of magic would be slaughtered. If it wasn't for Arondale's alliance with Corona I'm sure they would have acted by now...they wouldn't want to piss off the only other country that might actually be able to match them in an all-out war.

Forge made his way up the winding streets of Arondale stopping every now and then to inspect a store or house that had caught his interest. He was making his way down a narrow street when heard the sound of wood scraping against stone approaching from behind him.

"OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE IT!"

Forge turned quickly to see a large reindeer pulling a massive sleigh sprinting towards him.

He stared dumbfounded before realization hit him. Forge dived out of the way of the sleigh smashing through the sales stall that he was unlucky enough to be next to.

"Ughhhh" he moaned as he lay in the wreckage of the stall. 'What the hell was that' he thought.

"You okay there buddy! Oh god Anna is Going to kill me, Sven quick we need to hide the body." came a deep voice from what he assumed to be the driver of the sleigh.

'Who is he talking to' Forge thought as he shook his head, lights popping in front of his eyes.

"merg gerf gort erdorf erg maud"

'What the hell was that' Forge thought hazily

"What do you mean this is my fault you have eyes don't you?" came the same voice

"yerg der douver derg mer"

"Whatever Sven, we can argue about this later, if I'm going down your coming with me, who do you think buys you the carrots Sven? Yea that's right, me."

"merga dergrhazily

"Okay that's settled now help me dump the body..." said the voice louder than before.

"Actually that won't be necessary thank you very much." Forge said as he helped himself out of the wreckage of the destroyed stall, turning to look at his wood be killers. Before him stood a large blond boy maybe slightly older than himself and next to him stood a reindeer. 'Is he talking to reindeer?'

"Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought" Forge muttered to himself eyeing the odd duo who were still staring at him dumbfounded.

"Ha! Your alive!...I mean thank goodness you're okay we were just about to go get you to some professional help, hehe." the big blond boy said running his hand through his hair as he made his way over to Forge.

"Yea, sure you were..." Forge replied sarcastically as he rubbed his neck

"Hehe right...anyway you should really be more careful." Said the blond giant offering him a hand as he loomed overhead.

"Me? I should be more careful, you were the one who nearly ran me over, not the other way around." Forge responded as he looked up and after a Moment took the boys hand.

"Yea sorry about that, we were kinda in a hurry, Names Christophe by the way. I haven't seen you around you new here?" he asked as he dusted off Forges shoulders.

Forge look at him bemusedly taken in his bizarre appearance.

"Yea, I got into town a couple of days ago, my name is Forge." he replied shaking hands with Christophe.

"Forge? That's an odd name, is that a Corona name? Or maybe the Eastern Aisles?" asked Christophe looking Forge up and down.

"Yea something like that," he replied quietly, "anyway where are you heading in such a hurry Christophe?"

"Oh, I'm headin up to the palace, things to deliver, people to see, you know, the works. How about you where are you goin" Christophe responded crossing his arms smugly.

"Actually I'm headed there too, first day on guard duty." Forge looked around trying to get a grasp on what time it was.

"Oh really? Let me give a ride then least I can do right?" Christophe practically carried Forge into the sleigh, insisting that he ride shotgun.

"Oh yea, by the way this is Sven, "Christophe told Forge patting the head of the gigantic reindeer.

"Right...and we're you talking to him before?" asked Forge hesitantly

"uhhhh yea, what are we supposed to do? Communicate with hand signals or something?" Christophe said as thou it should've been obvious.

"Right..." Forge nodded, scooting a bit farther away from Christophe.

"Anyway, we're off to the palace, hiya!" Christophe shouted as he whipped the reins, causing the sled to speed up towards the palace.

'Well this has been an interesting first trip to the palace' Forge thought as he leaned back comfortably into the sleigh watching as the Palace grew closer and closer.


End file.
